Polaris East/IV
Eran las ocho de la noche y estaba relajado en mi sofá mientras miraba la televisión. — ¡No se pierda este fenomenal producto que le hace bajar de peso sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo, mirenme a mi, antes era gorda y ahora tengo cuerpo de modelo. ¿En serio alguien sería tan estúpido de comprar eso? ¡Es uno de los peores comerciales que he visto! Y a simple vista se puede notar que esa mujer nunca ha estado gorda. Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, tuve que levantarme de mi cómodo lugar y abrir la puerta. Era mi vecino. — ¡Hola, Gallo! ¿Listo para la fiesta en tu casa esta noche? — Dijo King mientras cargaba una bolsa enorme llena de bebidas. Cerré la puerta y volví al sofá. De pronto escuche como mi puerta explotaba. — ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? — HOCUS POCUS, CORRUPTO PERRO. — TE DIJE QUE NUNCA USARAS HECHIZOS DENTRO DE MI CASA, KING. — TÉCNICAMENTE ESTABA FUERA. — COMO SEA ¿QUÉ QUIERES? — Cambie de tema aunque seguía enojado por lo de la puerta. — Hoy haremos una pequeña fiesta, una pijamada para ser exactos. Si, en tu casa. — ¿Por qué en mi casa? ¿Y por qué haremos una pijamada? — Shh. Escucha... Las chicas harán una esta chica ¡Si ellas hacen una pijamada, nosotros igual! — Dijo King mientras colocaba los refrescos en la nevera. — King... Hoy es mi noche de ver televisión ¡no quiero compañía! — Le dije con sinceridad y falsa esperanza. — Ah, ya veo. El problema es el televisor... DESTRUCTO TELEVISORUS. — Grito King. — No seas estúpido ¿Crees que con decir palabras al azar puedes hacer lo que quieras? De pronto mi televisor empezó a incendiarse mientras King se reía de mi ingenuidad, por un momento pensé en buscar un martillo y destruirle su cabeza o sus dientes. — King... ¿Puedes hacer que mi tv deje de incendiarse? — Me gustan las cosas que están prendidas, así que no. — Dijo en tono serio mientras revisaba su celular. Alguien toco la puerta y mientras me dirigía a abrirla el televisor finalmente exploto. Eran Lion, Coke y Lokis. Hacia mucho que no veía a este ultimo y Coke se supone que había vuelto a la montañas. — ¿Lokis? ¿Coke? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? — Pregunte sorprendido. — Yo igual ando aquí, boludo. — Dijo Lion. — ¡Lion a ti te veo todos los días! — — Ah, es cierto... Es que tu solo le importas a tu madre, y no me doy de que existes — Dijo Lion en tono burlón. — Ja,ja ,ja . No. Pasen. — Dije. Los tres entraron. ---- En la casa de Sapphi ya estaban reunidas la mayoría de las invitadas: Yen, Kris y Carol. — ¡Chicas, ya es hora de comenzar la fiesta! Es bueno estar reunidas de ves en cuando. — Dijo Sapphi. — ¡Sí, hablemos de cosas de chicas! — Dijo Kris muy emocionada. — ¡Sí! ¡Amo estar con ustedes chicas! — Exclamo la desconocida. Las chicas se acercaron a ella. — ... ¿Y tu quien eres? — Pregunto Sapphi. La chica gata se pudo nerviosa. — Nya... Yo... yo... — ... ¿NAXO? — Dijo Kris mientras le quitaba la peluca a recién descubierto hombre. — AH, NO ES LO QUE PARECE. — — ¡NAXO QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¡SOLO CHICAS! ¡C-H-I-C-A-S! — Grito Sapphi. — ¡Puedo explicarlo! — Explícaselo a mi escoba, travestí. — Dijo Sapphi mientras sacaba su escoba. Después de que Sapphi le partió la cabeza a Naxo y lo dejo en la basura volvió el ambiente a pijamada. — En fin, antes de comenzar. ¡SI HAY ALGÚN OTRO HOMBRE AQUÍ, QUE SE LARGUE! — Dijo Sapphi. Fabian se tiró por la ventana dejando caer su peluca. Las chicas se quedaron en un silencio intrigante hasta que Yen hablo. — Chicas... Me compre el producto para bajar de peso de la señora con cuerpo de modelo... No sirvió para nada. — Dijo Yen aguantando las lágrimas. — Te entiendo Yen, yo igual lo compre, fue una estafa. — Dijo Carol. Todas se abrazaron por lo de la estafa, fue un bonito momento de amistad femenina. ---- Todos nosotros estábamos en el suelo de la sala hablando sobre la vida. — Por cierto... ¿Por qué estas en esta ciudad, Lokis? — Pregunte. — Me quedare un tiempo para cuidar de mi hermana menor... Y porque me despidieron de mi trabajo... Y otras cosas... — Dijo Lokis en tono sospechoso. Lokis era un hombre mitad perro, de la raza Shiba Inu, su cola siempre estaba en movimiento al igual que sus orejas. Era el mas pequeño del grupo a pesar de que era el mas viejo y gracias a ello tiene un pequeño complejo de altura... PEQUEÑO. JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJAJA. Lokis me dio una cachetada. — ¿Y eso por qué? — — ¡Se en lo que pensabas, miserable! — Dijo Lokis mientras tomaba de su refresco. — En fin... Yo solo estoy aquí para pasar el rato. Posiblemente me iré mañana. — Dijo Coke. — En fin ¡Qué empiece la pijamada! ¿Qué hacemos primero? — Dijo King. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. — Y... Bueno... Quiero bajar de peso. — Dijo Coke. — Deberías comprarte el producto de la mujer del cuerpo de modelo. — Dije en tono de broma. — ¿El de la actriz pornográfica? — Dijo Lion. — ¿Es un actriz de ese tipo de vídeos? — Pregunte ingenuo. — Claro que sí, todos lo saben. — Dijo King. — Es cierto, amigo. Todos lo saben. — Dijo Coke. Luego de eso volvimos al silencio. —... ¡Me afeitare la melena! — Dijo Lion. — ¿QUÉ? — Dijimos todos al unisono. ---- Las chicas ya se habían colocado sus pijamas seductoras y se habían acostado en la cama de Sapphi para comenzar a charlar. — En fin, entonces él me miro... — Dijo Sapphi relatando su vida aunque a nadie le importara. — ¡Sapphi, eso fue muy romántico! ¿Cómo te miró? — Pregunto Kris. — Me miro... Mirándome... — Dijo Sapphi mientras expresaba sus emociones. — ¡Sigue, sigue! — Dijo Yen. — Entonces siguió mirándome.... Hasta que... Parpadeo... y siguió mirándome... — — Esto es tan emocionante. — Dijo Carol. ---- Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comentario de Lion. — ¿Por qué harás eso, Li? ¡Si te afeitas la melena nadie sabrá que eres un león! — Dijo Coke. — Coke pero... ¡A las mujeres no les gustan las melenas de León! — Dijo Lion. — A Naxo le gustan... ¿No es así? — Dije Yo. Lion me tiro por la ventana. ---- Las chicas se estaban maquillando y pintando las uñas, como toda buena chica en una pijamada. — Espera... ¿Por qué nos estamos pintando las uñas? — Pregunto Kris. — Umh... ¿No es eso lo que hacen las chicas? — Preguntó Carol mientras escogía colores. — Dios... El negro se me ve divino ¿No lo creen? — Dijo Sapphi. — ¡Esto es absurdo, hagamos algo más divertido! — Dijo Yen. Todas asintieron y se levantaron, Sapphi tiro al negro por la ventana. El negro cayo encima de Naxo aunque a nadie le importa. ---- Lion había decidido afeitar su melena y Coke había decidido contarse su pelo largo el mismo día. Estábamos algo tristes... Muy pronto sus caras iban a cambiar. — ¡En fin, no nos desanimemos! ¡Hablemos de nuestros planes del futuro! — Dije yo. — Mañana me iré de putas. — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. — No tiene caso. — Dije. — Y si... ¿Salimos a destruir la ciudad para despedir la melena y el pelo de Coke? — Dijo King. — ¡SÍ! — Dijimos todo. — wow. such a bad time. omg how can it be. too much evil. i need protection. many bad people omg.(? Todos miramos a Lokis. — ... Disculpen. Se me salio el perro interior. — Dijo Lokis. ---- Las chicas estaban aburridas, aunque se habían puesto a dibujar seguían ahogadas en la monotonía. — ¡AH! EL DIBUJO NO ME SALE BIEN. — Dijo Carol. — Mi vaca no parece una vaca... — Dijo Kris. — Umh... — Dijo Yen. — ESTO ES ABURRIDO, HORA DE MI ARMA SECRETA. — Dijo Sapphi. — ¿Arma secreta? — Pregunto Yen. Sapphi sacó su celular e hizo una llamada... A los pocos minutos alguien tocó la puerta y Sapphi fue a recibir. — Hola Sapph ¿Para que me llamaron? — Pregunto Toto, estaba de buen humor. — Je... Para algo importante... Pasa... — Dijo Sapph... Cuando Toto dio el primer paso a la casa, Sapphi encadeno a este mientras las chicas sacaban sus látigos y se ponían sus mascaras BDSM. — ¿Qué... qué esta pasando...? — Pregunto Toto ingenuo. ---- Nosotros estábamos en el auto de King lanzando bombas por toda la ciudad, nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo mejor. King trasformaba a la gente televisores mientras la policía nos perseguía. Fue una pijamada buena para todos, incluso las chicas se divirtieron mucho. ---- — Umh... ¿D-donde estoy...? — Oh, un lindo gatito, que lindo eres. — ¿QUE? ¿UN NEGRO? SUÉLTAME. — No seas tímido... Tenemos toda la noche. — NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Fin. Categoría:Polaris East